Love always finds it way
by xNomii
Summary: Various pairings and various genres. Little challenges between me, Nebizza and my readers  You can give me a challenge too, if you'd like!  I'll try to update as much as I can! The pairing is that one from the LATEST one-shot, so it changes when I update
1. SEVEN?

**Love always finds its way**

**Summary: **Various pairings and various genres. Little challenges between me and Nebiza, check out her fic 'Loving you is easy' too!

**A/N **Okay, Nebiza is a friend of mine, and we were bored, so we decided to play a game. Give the other a title, a couple, 3 words and a word limit and write away.

**My first challenge was:**

**Title: SEVEN?  
Couple: Molly and Arthur Weasley  
****3 words: glasses, kids and mountain troll  
****Word limit: 400 **

**Enjoy!**

**~o~  
****SEVEN?**

"Molly, Molly dear, I can't find my glasses!" Arthur Weasley called out to his newly wedded wife, "Molly, where are you?"

"I'm here Arthur, in the living room!" Molly replied to her new husband, "and your glasses are here too! You left them on the coffee table,"

"Oh, thank you!" the red-haired man said, while he entered the living room and sat down on the couch, grabbed his glasses and placed them on his nose. "Everything is so blury without them,"

"That's why you can't take them off, remember," the tiny woman smiled, looking op from her knitting. The tall man folded open the new Daily Prophet and started reading.

"Arthur," Molly said after a few minutes, lying her knitting on the table beside her, "can we talk for a moment?"

"Did I forget to pay the Prophet owl again? I'm so sorry,"

"No, no it's not that, though I would be nice if you wouldn't forget to do that all the time," the woman smiled, "I wanted to talk about kids," she added nervously.

"What about kids?" Arthur asked, not really being the brightest person in the wizard world.

"Well, I would like to have some," the red-haired woman explained, her eyes watching her husbands face intently.

"Oh, of course! I love kids, of course I want one!" the man replied happily.

"One?" Molly answered nervously, "well, I was more thinking about seven, that being my lucky number and all,"

"SEVEN!" The tall man squeaked shocked, "Seven kids! But so many kids make more noise than a full grown mountain troll!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you also wanted a big family, but it doesn't matter, 2 kids is fine with me too," Molly said, though she didn't sound like she was fine with it at all.

"No, no, no! I love a big family! I was just shocked, nothing to worry about," the man hastily replied, not liking to see his wife sad at all. He stood up from were he was seated and walked over to his wife, sitting down next to her on the small couch. "Seven is perfect," he whispered, and kissed her softly on the lips.


	2. Would you rather?

**A/N **Another chapter, we were still bored. And we added a new rule! Every story has to end with a kiss, unless the challenger tells you otherwise. This time the challenge was:

**Title: ****'Would you rather..?'  
****Couple: Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley  
****3 words: itchy, guinea pig and the square of pi  
****Word limit: 400**

**Enjoy!**

**~o~**  
**'Would you rather?'**

"Mione! Mione! Mione!"

"What do you want Ronald, don't you see I'm studying?" Hermione said annoyed, looking up from the book she was currently devouring.

"But that's not even a school book!" the red-haired boy said resentful.

"It's a muggle math book, my parents gave it to me this summer, because they wanted me to study some muggle subjects too, I am currently reading about the square of pi! It's rather interesting! Do you want to know what it is?" the bushy-haired girl asked.

"Not really," Ron answered, "Wanna play a game?"

"No, I'm studying!"

"But, but, ah come one Hermione, I am bored! Please, please, please!" the boy begged, watching her with his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please!" Hermione, who always had a soft spot for a pouting face, couldn't resist and closed her book.

"If I really have to, okay," she sighed, not sounding really happy about it.

"Let's play 'would you rather,' I'll start, would you rather kiss Malfoy or Harry?" Ron asked, he decided he would just immediately start, giving Hermione no choice but to play.

"Malfoy, but it's not like I'll look forward to doing that either, but kissing Harry would be like kissing a brother," Hermione answered, she decided it would be easiest if she would just play, because she new Ron would not leave her alone if she didn't. "Would you rather be a guinea pig in potions or in charms?"

"Charms, being a guinea pig in potions is way worse, I feel all itchy by just thinking about it! Those filthy potions I would have to drink, no way," he replied, and he tried to think of a question to ask Hermione, Ron didn't even think Hermione would want to play with him in the first place, so the first question he asked was the only one he got. Though, after a few minutes he thought up another one, "Would you rather kiss me or Malfoy?" he asked, a little shyly.

Hermione thought for a moment, and then whispered, "you," staring into Ron's chocolate brown eyes, "I think I would rather kiss you than anyone else," she added blushing.

"Good," the boy replied, scooting a bit closer.

"Good?" she asked, noticing his face was closer now.

"Because I want to kiss you more than anyone too," he said, before closing the gap between their lips.


	3. Heartbeat

**A/N **And we were still bored, so another one. This is the gay-round, haha.

**Title: 'Heartbeat'**  
**Couple: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy**  
**3 words: the tower of Eiffel, staple gun and jealous**  
**Word limit: 600 words**

**Enjoy!**

**~o~**

**Heartbeat**

_Boomboom, boomboom, boomboom. _The sound was perfect, it was something he longed to hear all day, it was something he looked forward to hear every night, it was a sound he would never grew tired of. Scorpius' heartbeat.

"Albus," Scorpius whispered, though Albus pretend he didn't hear him, he kept his head perfectly still on the blonds chest. "Albus," he whispered again, this time with a little shake on Albus' shoulder.

"What," the dark-haired boy replied lazily, not bothering to lift his head.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"Well, for getting us in detention because I charmed your staple gun," till today, Scorpius hadn't even known what a staple gun was, Albus had brought one to Hogwarts with him, and Scorpius had found it in his trunk. He had no idea what it was, so he thought maybe a spell would tell him, though that had gone completely wrong. The staple gun had attacked everyone in the Slytherin common room it could get near to, stapling everyone together. It didn't stop stapling until Professor Slughorn, warned by a scared first year, came hurrying into the common room and reversing the charm. He gave both Scorpius and Albus detention, though Albus hadn't done anything.

"You didn't do it on purpose," Albus answered, sure he was mad at first, but the relaxing sound of Scorpius' heartbeat made it impossible to be mad now. They were quiet for a few minutes till Scorpius spoke again.

"Albus," he asked.

"Yes," the green-eyed boy replied, still not taking his head of Scorpius' chest.

"Why did you had a staple gun in your trunk?" the blond boy asked curious, it was a question he was dying to ask all day, but he was scared Albus would be to mad to answer, since he got them both in detention. But now he know Albus wasn't mad anymore, he couldn't help himself, and just asked it.

"I wanted to make a replica of the tower of Eiffel," Albus explained.

"The tower of what?" Scorpius asked dumbfounded.

"The tower of Eiffel, it's a big muggle tower in Paris, it's very romantic, my dad showed me some pictured in the Christmas vacation and I thought I would try to make a replica. And because the official tower is a muggle tower, I wanted to do it without magic, so I brought a staple gun," Albus explained, shifting his head so he was looking into Scorpius' icy blue eyes.

"Oh," he replied, "Do you want to see it for real sometime?" he asked.

"Absolutely, I just have to find someone who wants to go with me," Albus said expectantly.

"I'll come," Scorpius said smiling, "I would love to go to a very romantic muggle tower with you,"

"That's settled then," he grinned, lying his head back down on Scorpius' chest.

"You know, I was really jealous when I saw you stapled against Mia Parkinson," Scorpius admitted shyly.

"But you know I'm gay, how can you be jealous when you know I prefer men, when you know I prefer _you,_" Al asked amused, he had never seen his boyfriend this way.

"I don't know, I just did," Scorpius said, trying to hide the bush that was quickly forming on his cheeks.

"Come here," the dark-haired boy said amused, propping himself up on his elbows and pressing his lips down on Scorpius'. "I only have eyes for you, your heartbeat is what keeps me alive, I _love _you," he whispered against the blonds lips, before kissing them again.


	4. Snow

**A/N **And another one, this fic also had a time limit, we needed to finish it in 10 minutes, and we both did the same challenge. Well the challenge was:

**Title: Snow  
****Couple: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood  
****4 words: Grass, hole, flute and Hagrid  
****Word limit: 250 words**

**Enjoy!**

**~o~  
****Snow**

Luna was seated outside, on a blanket beneath a large oak tree near the forbidden forest, the blanket was full of holes, but she didn't mind. The usually green grass was covered with a layer of white snow. It was quiet, nobody was outside, the only sound Luna heard was some soft flute music, probably played by Hagrid. Watching the snow slowly fall down made Luna feel sleepy, and she lay down on her blanket. She didn't even noticed the cold flakes falling on her skin when she dozed off.

Luna didn't know how long she slept, but she didn't wake up till she felt a warm hand on her cheek.

"Luna! What are you doing outside! It's freezing and you're not even wearing a cloak!" a concerned voice spoke, which Luna immediately recognized.

"Oh hello Harry! I was just admiring the snow, isn't it beautiful?" Luna asked dreamily.

"It is, just like you," Harry said smiling, and he offered her his hand, "come on, let's go back inside," he said when she took it.

"Okay," she almost sang, she stood on her toes and pressed her cold lips in Harry's cheek. "Thank you Harry, you're a really good friend," she said smiling, and she pulled him towards the castle.


	5. Four

**A/N **And another one, I say. This one we also both did, and we decided this one didn't need to end with a kiss, because 150 words weren't enough words for that. This challenge was:

**Title: Four  
****Couple: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (This is my favorite couple of all times!)  
****2 words: Green and list  
****Word limit: 150 words**

**Enjoy!**

**~o~  
****Four**

_4 points why Sirius Black is better than James Potter. _

_1. His eyes are grey, and not that muddy brown color James' are.  
2. __His hair does what he wants, and it does not stand up straight like James' does.  
3. __His socks don't have holes in them and don't are that ugly green color all James' socks are.  
4. __He has more taste than James, because Remus Lupin is way more beautiful than Lily Evans._

"Sirius, what are you writing?" Remus asked curious, trying to see what was written on Sirius' paper.

"Nothing special Moony," Sirius replied hastily, and he pulled the paper to his chest, "just a list," he added smiling.


	6. Books

**A/N **I decided you readers can give me challenges as well! The first one is a challenge from Gngrlvr1.  
Gngrlvr1, I hope you like it! The challenge was:

**Title: 'Books'  
****Couple: Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood**  
**3 words: rubber duck, Prefect and Quidditch**  
**Word limit: 500 words**

**Enjoy!**

**~o~**

**Books**

"Percy! My friend!" Oliver slurred, and every person in the library stared at him while he walked towards Percy.

"Ssst!" the redhead hissed, pulling the Quidditch captain down in the seat next to him. He turned to the people who were still staring, "There is nothing to see here! I'm a prefect! Go back to your books!" he recited, and they quickly looked away.

"I never knew there were so many books!" Oliver whispered in amazement, looking around. "There are books about Quidditch and food and spells and potions and fairies and history and plants. Perce, do you think there are books about rubber ducks? I've always wanted to read a book about a rubber duck. It seems so fascinating," the Quidditch captain whispered. Percy looked at his friend, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Oliver, are you drunk?" he asked a bit worried.

"Noooooo! Of course not, silly," Oliver said, a little louder than he had planned, and Madam Pince gave them an angry look. Percy, who wasn't really keen on ruining his perfect reputation with the librarian, decided it would be the smartest to just leave.

"Come on," he said, grabbing his friends wrist and dragged him out the library. He could feel everyone staring at them, but he ignored it. "Why are you drunk?" he asked as soon as they entered the abandoned hallways.

"I'm not drunk," Oliver argued, and he tried to poke Percy in his chest but he missed completely.

"Oliver, I know your drunk. Why?" the Prefect said, and Oliver took a deep breath.

"Well, I needed to tell Someone something. It was very important. But I was to scared to do it sober, so I drank some alcohol. But now I can't remember what I needed to tell Someone. Hell, I can't even remember who Someone is. Do you know Someone?" he said all this really fast and Percy needed to suppress a chuckle and sighed.

"What should we do with you?" he wondered, looking at his now singing friend. Because he was a Prefect, he should hand him over to McGonagall, but he couldn't do that to his friend. "I'll just bring you to our dorm," he said, deciding that was the best thing to do.

"O-Kay," Oliver giggled and he stumbled to the Gryffindor common room. Percy had to catch his friend twice to prevent him from falling down the stairs. When they finally reached the portret hole Oliver had slung his arm over Percy's shoulder and was telling him about the large amount of books in the world again.

"Fortuna major," Percy said and the portret swung open. Luckily for them, the common room was almost deserted, and Percy was able to get Oliver into their dorm without to much trouble. He seated Oliver down on his bed and sat down next to him.

"And then you have books about animals, I think there are a gazillion books about animals! You have books about flubberworms and hippogriffs and dragons, oh dragons, there are so many dragons!" Oliver rambled.

"Oliver!" Percy said, grabbing the brown-haired boy by his shoulders.

"I remember! You're someone!" he said suddenly, staring into Percy's eyes.

"I, what?" the redhead asked surprised.

"You're someone! You're the person I needed to tell something!" the Quidditch captain said, looking extremely proud of himself because he remembered.

"Am I? What did you needed to tell me then?" Percy asked, a little curious now.

"Showing you would be way easier," Oliver grinned, and he pushed Percy down on the bed and placed a knee on either side of the boys hips.

"Oliver, what in Merlin's name are you doing!" Percy yelped. Oliver moved down, so their noses were touching.

"I am showing you what I needed to tell Someone," he said, and he pressed his mouth to Percy's. At first, the redhead was startled, and the only thing he could think was '_What is he doing!_' but soon he found himself enjoying the kiss, and he started to kiss back. When Oliver sucked on his tongue, he could swear he saw stars. He tasted alcohol on his tongue, and something uniquely Oliver. How long the kiss lasted, neither could say. But when their chest were burning from the lack of oxygen they broke apart.

"I love you," Oliver blurted out. "You're someone, and that was something,"

"Uh," Percy said, still dazed from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I should of never kissed you," Oliver said hastily, and he lifted himself of off Percy.

"No wait!" the redhead said, pulling the other boy back down. "I love you too," he whispered.

"Really?" Oliver said, looking like a 4-year old child who had just been told he could have a dog.

"Really," Percy chuckled and he pulled Oliver's head down for another kiss.

**~o~**

**I am so sorry for the extreme cheesiness and breaking the word limit. I got a little overenthusiastic! I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Maybe a review on your way out? And if you have a challenge for me, just ell me and I'll do it. The only things I don't do are; Dramione and Sirius with anyone else as Remus and vice versa. Next to those, I'll do any couple you'd like! So, let me know! **


	7. Elevator

**A/N **This is by far the silliest one-shot I have ever written. This challenge was given by and it was. And also, the story was checked by the amazing M'rika, who is amazing:

**Title: 'Elevator'**  
**Couple: Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom**  
**3 words: Bear, mountain and monarch**  
**Word limit: 400 words (I'll say to you now, I am not so good with limits, so, I'm sorry , I broke the limit (again))**  
**Word count: 718 (again, I'm so sorry)**

**Enjoy!**

**~o~**

**Elevator**

"You can't go to the ball," Georgina giggled.

"You have to polish our elevators!" Frederica added snickering.

'_Just breath__e' _Cinderon thought to himself while his stepsisters and evil step-mom left the mansion. Tonight was the ball, the ball where the son of the great monarch would choose his bride or groom. Everybody knew Prince Neville was bi-sexual. Cinderon wished he could go, but his evil step-mom forced him to stay home and polish all his sisters' elevators. After an hour of polishing he decided to take a break. He sat down on a bench in the large garden and sulked about the fact he wasn't at the ball.

"Pssssssst!" he suddenly heard behind him, and he turned towards the sound. He saw a small and chubby woman with a weird kind of stick in her hand. She had short jet-black shaggy hair and on her forehead he saw a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Farry the Hairy and I'm here to help you, so you can go to the ball," the women said. Cinderon felt the bench beneath him stir, and he quickly jumped off it. When he blinked the bench was gone, instead there stood one of the most beautiful elevators he had ever seen.

"Wow," he said, but the Hairy wasn't finished yet. When he blinked again four rats turned into four majestic bears, which stood in front of the elevator, ready to pull it. And after he blinked once more time, his hideous clothes turned into a beautiful suit.

"Thank you," Cinderon stammered, staring at his new clothes and ride in amazement.

"No problem mate," the Hairy said, "but beware, it will all disappear at 1:01 AM sharp," she warned him.

"I will look out, Farry" Cinderon said, and he stepped into the elevator. "I will look out," he repeated, and the bears took off. After 10 minutes, the elevator stopped moving, they had reached the castle. Nervously, Cinderon walked inside. The prince got his attention immediately, Cinderon would recognize that beautiful round face anywhere. To Cinderon's surprise, the prince locked eyes with him, and he signed Cinderon to come over.

"Can I have this dance?" the prince asked, when Cinderon stopped in front of him, and he held out his hand. Cinderon took it eagerly and they danced all night long.

The clock struck once, and Cinderon realised he had to go, immediately. He stepped away from the prince and ran towards the exit, not noticing something fell from his pocket.

"Wait!" the prince called, while he ran after Cinderon. "You didn't even ted me your name!" The prince, however did notice that Cinderon dropped something, and he picked up the small bottle. "Wait, you forgot your cologne!" he yelled, but Cinderon kept running. So Prince Neville did what all princes do, he searched the entire country, hoping he would find someone who smelled like the cologne. He searched through every house, he smelled every man he could find. But he found nothing. There was just one house left, a big mansion behind the mountains. The prince escorted his footman to the last house, certain he would find his prince here.

A frilly red-haired girl opened the door, she shrieked when she saw the prince and quickly let him in.

"MOTHER!" she yelled, and another frilly girl came down the stairs, followed by a stern looking woman.

"Madam, we are here for your son," the footman said.

"I don't have a son," the women said almost immediately.

"But, mother, what about," one of the frilly girls started to say.

"Shut it, Georgina," the women said, and the girl quickly closed her mouth.

"Do I have to clean the living room too?" The unexpected and by some, very unwanted, sound made them all turn around. The stern looking women tried to distract the prince when she realised who had spoken, but he had already seen, and recognized Cinderon.

"It's you," he whispered, and he walked towards Cinderon. The familiar smell of coffee and musk filled his nostrils, the smell he had been searching for. "It's really you," he repeated, and he pressed his lips to Cinderon's.

Cinderon had never felt this happy in his life, and he just knew, he and the prince would live happily ever after.


	8. Blue eyes

**A/N **My dear friends, who found that I did not have enough challenges, GAVE ME 10 FREAKING CHALLENGES, to make in my vacation. With the most weird couples and words! So, prepare! This is the first challenge, written during my English class:

**Title: 'Blue eyes'**  
**Couple: Green, purple and yellow.**  
**Word limit: 250 words**  
**Word count: 155**

**Enjoy!**

**~o~  
****Blue eyes**

"I wish my eyes were blue," Harry sighed, plopping down on the couch next to his best friend.

"Why?" the redhead asked, staring incredulously at the green-eyed boy.

"Well, green is boring. And people always refer to them as 'just like your mother's,' I don't want eyes which look like my mom's. I didn't even know my mom! I want to have my own eyes," Harry said stubbornly.

"Well, charm your eyes purple then. Or yellow," Ron said sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid!" the dark-haired boy said, feeing a little offended, "that would be silly! I just want to be Harry, not Harry Potter, the boy who lived with the looks of his father but the eyes of his mother," he added mumbling.

"Your eyes aren't what makes you you, you is what makes you you," Ron said, feeling proud of himself for saying something deep. "And if it matters, I really like your green eyes."

**~o~**

**Okay, this was random. And short. And I broke the rules because there wasn't a kiss. But live with it, cause this is all you're going to get lol. Thanks for checking it! You are amazing M'rika !**


	9. Mistletoe

**A/N **Another RemusxSirius, cause that's my favorite couple of ALL times :D. Gngrlvr1 challenged me again, so I hope she likes it! It is an easy one, as you see, but it was really fun to write, and I hope it's fun to read!

**Title: 'Mistletoe'**  
**Couple: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**  
**3 words: Rudolph, Santa and Chocolate**  
**Word limit: No limit (Oh, I love this)**  
**Word count:**

**Enjoy!**

**_~o~_**  
**Mistletoe**

"Remind me again why I let you guys convince me to dress up like an elf?" Remus Lupin half grumbled while he stared at his knee-length, red-striped socks.

"Because we're going to a costume-party! And stop complaining, we're dressed up as Santa, Rudolph and an angel!" Prongs shot back as he pointed at the fellow Marauders. James was dressed in a bright red Santa-suit, complete with hat and beard. Sirius made a convincing Rudolph in his costume, antlers on his head and a red nose over his own. Peter wore a simple white dress and above his head floated a glowing circle and looked none too happy at being made to dress like a girl.

"And believe me, the breeze isn't as nice as you may think!" he whined.

"Oh shut up Wormtail! You're not wearing a glowing red nose!" Sirius said, and he threw a pillow at Peter's head.

"Oi!" the blond exclaimed when the pillow missed his head by an inch.

"Guys!" James shouted, "The party starts in two minutes, I think we have to go," he said, and he made his way towards the door. When he noticed two of his friends were in a pillow-throwing match and the other still fidgeting with his socks he turned around. "NOW!" he bellowed, and all three boys jumped and hurried towards the door. "Thank you very much,"

A few fellow Gryffindors who were still in the common room snickered when they passed, but the foursome ignored it. They were late, so they jogged towards the Room of Requirement. They passed the wall three times, and a large door appeared.

"Come on," James said, and he walked inside, quickly followed by Peter. Sirius and Remus walked through the doors at the same time. And the latter pair immediately realised that may not have been such a good idea, because they were stuck.

"Moony," Sirius mused.

"I know," the werewolf said, trying very hard to remain calm, because it wasn't hard to figure out why they were stuck.

"Look!" a girl from Hufflepuff giggled, "They're under the magic mistletoe!" Everybody in the room turned around as one, staring at the couple beneath the mistletoe. Peter was doing his very best not to laugh, and James didn't even try; he was shaking with laughter.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd chanted, and Sirius looked at Remus. The other boy looked nervous, his fingers were tapping on his green shorts and his eyes drifted through the room. Sirius had seen Remus this nervous before, right before an important test or a date. Sirius wasn't nervous, he was somewhat excited he could kiss Remus. He'd liked the boy for a long time, and this just seemed like the perfect opportunity to find out how Remus felt. If the werewolf would kiss back, maybe there could be more than just friendship between them. If not..well, he could always blame it on the bloody mistletoe.

"Moons," Sirius said softly.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Remus asked hesitatingly; he was so nervous he was almost having a breakdown. And he didn't even know why he was nervous, he didn't know what he wanted. He just knew he was really, really, nervous.

"Should I just do it then?" Sirius whispered, and he waited till Remus nodded before closing the gap between them.

First it was just an uncertain brushing of lips, but Sirius knew about mistletoe, and it wasn't going to let them go unless there was tongue involved, so he slowly wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and traced his lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance.

At once, all Remus' nervousness left his body. He relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Sirius neck, forgetting everyone around him. Their lips moved together as if nothing else mattered. Five years of secret desire culminating into one, world-shattering kiss. Remus was happy to find out that Sirius tasted like chocolate, and something he couldn't name. But it was, by far, the best taste he ever tasted.

Sirius hands started to caress Remus' thighs, while their tongues battled for dominance. He pressed Remus into the doorpost and continued to kiss as if their lives depended on it.

"Guys?" James said, while he watched his two best friends snog each other's face off. "I think the spell is broken now," he exclaimed, and this got his friends attention, and they quickly jumped apart. Remus looked like as if he wished the ground would swallow him whole, but Sirius had just an extremely satisfied grin on his face.

"My dear Moony, you could have just told me you like me," he smirked.

"What, I, uhm, well," he stammered, but he got cut off when Sirius placed his lips on his once more.

"Cause I like you too," he muttered in Remus ear, and both boys smiled widely, before kissing again, not noticing the people in the room all were cheering.

**A/N – M'rika YOU'RE AWESOMEEE!**


	10. Bowling

**A/N **Well I decided to try something new for this one-shot, it's a dialogue fic, and this time, I didn't break the limit! (And believe me, writing McGonagall is hard!) This challenge was given to me by , so I hope she'll like it!

**Title: 'Bowling'  
****Couple: Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore****3 words: ****breakdance, salsa (the food), potatoes  
****Word limit: 550 words**  
**Word count: 282**

**Enjoy!**

**~o~**

Bowling

"Minerva, I feel like the teachers should do more bonding. I want us to feel like a team."

"A team Albus? What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we maybe could go bowling: it is a muggle sport. It's highly fascinating."

"Bowling, never heard of it. Do you really think it's a good idea Albus? Don't you think it is rather silly?"

"Silly, Minerva? Of course not, it is always a good thing to bond with the staff. It makes everyone feel important and appreciated."

"Okay Albus, if you are sure. How do you play this muggle sport you seem so fond of?"

"Well, I asked some of the muggle-borns about it. They say you have to hit pins with a ball, the person who hits the most pins, wins."

"And you really think that's fun?"

"Yes of course! And maybe we could eat some mashed potatoes and salsa after."

"So, let me get this straight, you want us to infiltrate into the muggle world so we can play one of their sports and eat food?"

"And, I also heard some muggle-borns talk about a dancing game they have in most bowling alleys. I would really like to show you all my breakdance skills."

"Don't you think that's a bit childish?"

"No, it's fun!"

"If you say so Albus, you are the headmaster after all."

"I am, aren't I. So you will help me set this plan in motion?"

"Of course Albus."

"Wonderful!"

"..."

"..."

"Albus! Smooching the staff on the cheek is highly inappropriate!"

"If you say so Minerva, if you say so."

"Albus, you can't skip! The Healers told you not to, it will damage your bad hip!"

**~o~ **

**A/N **Okay, I have the feeling this was completely OOC, but you try to write Dumbledore, IT ISN'T AS EASY AS YOU THINK! A review is very much appreciated!  
Thanks M'rika, for checking, you are truly awesome.


End file.
